The present invention relates to an intermediate and processes for preparation of that and other intermediates useful in the preparation of pharmaceutically useful corticoids for which the essential material consituting a disclosure thereof is incorporated here by reference from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 264,593, filed May 18, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,279.
In the past few years, 17-keto steroids have become much more readily available as starting materials for corticoid synthesis because of the discovery of a number of microorganisms which will cleave the C.sub.17 side chain of various steroid substrates, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,035,236, 3,684,657 and 3,759,791.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,055 claims a process for producing a 17.alpha.-hydroxyprogesterone and corticoids from 17-keto steroids. The first step is addition of a 2-carbon moiety by formation of ethisterone. This is followed (1) by reaction with phenylsulfenyl chloride to form an allene sulfoxide, (2) Michael addition to form a sulfoxide, (3) reaction with a thiophile and (4) reaction with a peracid to give the 17.alpha.,21-dihydroxy-20-keto corticoid side-chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,159 claims a process of transforming a 17-keto steroid to the corresponding 16-unsaturated-21-hydroxy-20-keto steroid by reaction with a lithiated chlorovinyl ether. The objective of that patent is to produce .DELTA..sup.16 -C.sub.21 steroids which can then be used to make C.sub.16 functionalized corticoids.